


Complicated Coat and Something Blue

by CatrinaSL



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Jester's Sketchbook, Molly's Cards, Molly's Coat, Pre-Relationship, Thinking of you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 10:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Jester and Molly find themselves thinking of one another before bed.





	Complicated Coat and Something Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the new campaign fic challenge issued by the CR Discord server Greyskull Keep.
> 
> Spoilers for Episode 5 of the second campaign of Critical Role (it's never too soon to [start watching](https://geekandsundry.com/critical-role-curious-beginnings-campaign-2-premiere)!)

There wasn't much mischief for Jester to get into during the boring cart ride.

There wasn't much to see, either, except for Beau and Molly. They sat at the front of the cart, keeping a lookout, miraculously not sniping at one another for once.

That evening, after the fight, Jester drew in her journal a picture of the two of them as newlyweds, holding hands and gazing at each other lovingly, Beau with a wide-brimmed hat and Molly with his coat tucked over his head like a bonnet while the end of his tail was shaped into a heart. She couldn't quite get his coat quite right, but she shrugged and decided that she would have a lot more opportunity for studying it in the future.

She also drew a couple of zombie gnolls for The Traveler to enjoy, and a few doodles of all of the ears they had collected.

Looking back, Jester supposed that could have spared a few moments to draw a silly face onto Nott’s mask before healing her, or maybe tied the ends of Molly's coat to the tips of his horns, but hindsight was 20/20.

Instead, she drew the scene she had in mind, and promised herself to try out her ideas sometime in the future, perhaps when her companions’ lives were not in such peril.

Molly's coat still wasn't perfect. Jester decided she would use some of her share of the gnoll ear money to buy some more pencils as soon as they got to Zedash. Colored pencils. Maybe that would help to make the complicated coat look just right.

She drew one last sketch of Molly before she slept, the way she remembered him sitting in the cart late in the afternoon, his eyes lazily taking in the weeds by the side of the road. His coat was still less than authentic, but it was closer than it had been before.

Jester nodded and closed her book.

* * *

 

Molly sipped his alcohol.

Harrowing experience upon harrowing experience.

First fiends, now necromancy.

It was different, being out on his own, without the comforting presence of the other circus members around to cushion him from the rest of the world. No Gustav, no Desmond, no Toya, no “twins,” no Orna. Yasha would be along, and it seemed he'd only traded a Bo for a Beau. He liked the first one better.

He did have a new group around him, but they weren't the same. It didn't mean he wouldn't grow used to them and trust them in time. Maybe after a few more harrowing experiences, he would be sharing a drink with some of these people.

He still had his swords.

He still had his wit.

And he still had his cards.

He spread them out on the bar in front of him, turning them over one by one. They didn't say much that he didn't already know: harrowing experience, harrowing experience, boredom, harrowing experience.

And then there was one thing that he _didn't_ expect.

Something blue. Happiness. Laughter.

It was Jester, he knew, but he wasn't quite sure why the cards were showing her more prominently than any of the others.

He shuffled, and dealt again.

Harrowing experience, a chance for a good argument, harrowing experience, enjoyment in something small. Light. Mischief. Possible death! That was always good.

Molly finished his drink and went back upstairs. Caleb and Nott were fast asleep, and Fjord gave him a nod as Molly lay down on his bed roll. Beauregard blew out the candle even though Jester was still awake, occupied by tucking her journal underneath her pillow.

In the darkness, Molly nodded to her.

Jester smiled, and nodded back.

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/170803672493/complicated-coat-and-something-blue)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
